


Don't Take It Literally

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it started with a black T-shirt...and it ended up somewhere on your bedroom floor. </p><p>Sequel to 'Teach Me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take It Literally

Nice shirt!" Sai said, admiring the form fitting black T-shirt on you.

"Thanks," you replied, smiling and looking at it. Though when you did, you weren't able to see Sai move silently closer to you. 

It was in that moment that pain flared into your system specifically your arm. Your attention turned towards the source, finding an ugly red bite mark on it and a still attach Sai on it, who currently was giving little licks to it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off!" you screeched, shaking him off your arm. You shivered, glaring at him while cradling your injured arm to your chest.

"Your shirt said 'bite me' so I did," he replied, titling his head in pure confusion.

"Not literally you stupid head!" you stated, your glare softening, "When someone says that or if something reads that, you don't do it for real. It's the same as someone telling you to jump off a cliff. They say it but they don't really mean for you to do it."

He nodded in semi-understanding.

"But what if a sensei tells me to do it?" he asked, titling his head.

"What? Jump off a cliff?" you questioned, blinking at him.

He nodded, leaning closer to you. You ignore his movement, thinking on how to answer him.

"Well, it depends on how your teacher says it. If he yells it or sounds like he's upset then he doesn't mean it. But really...if anyone ever asks you to jump off a cliff without a reason or what not. You don't do it." you replied, rubbing your head. 'Man, this is hard to explain.' you thought. "Uh...try reading one of your books about it. Things like expressions to get a better understanding."

He was still a bit confused but he seemed to make a mental note to look for a book about expressions and taking things literally. [1]

You sighed, letting your arm go and running your hand through your hair in thought. 'I can't really blame him for biting me in the first place. But this means that those new shirts I got...' [2]

"Ugh, I can't wear shirts around you anymore," you said, frowning, "Wait...that came out wrong."

Sai was confused at first but smile, pulling you against him. "Shirts? No, that sounds about right to me."

You blinked, starting to get confuse yourself. You looked at him but he was staring at the bite mark, caressing it. "Huh?"

"Your shirts. I don't want you wearing one anyway," he replied, tugging at the one you're wearing. "Hm...none at all. You look better without them."

You paused, slowly realizing what he was implying. 'Wait...does he know what I mean or is he messing with me?' you thought, swatting at his wondering hands. 'Nope, he's not one to do that. He is seriously suggesting it. Ugh, I have to stop thinking he's completely innocent.'

"You're hanging around Jiraiya and Naruto too much," you stated, giving up on trying to stop him.

He smiled, kissing your cheek and sliding his lips down your neck. You shiver, your face slowly turning red as you remember the last time he started nuzzling and nibbling on your neck.

"Damn...I'm screwed," you mumbled, your eyes already getting hazy.

"Literally," he replied, smiling, before a cloud of smoke consume the two of you, and you reappeared in your bedroom. [3]

Once inside the room, still kissing passionately. His hand slid up from your waist, inside your shirt and cupped the softness of your breast. You moaned into his mouth and pressed your hand on top of his, arching into his hand. He licked down the side of your neck making you feel weak at the knees. You nearly fell but he held you up, his arm wrapped securely around your waist.

He gently bit into the soft skin of your neck, his mouth licking its way down to the edge of your black shirt. He frowned, tugging at it before he quickly slip it up and off you. You smile and remove his shirt as well, tossing it somewhere behind you. 

As your hands re-familiarize themselves again on his chest, he led your form over to the bed carefully. Your back met with the bed, almost knocking the air out of your lungs. He climbed in, pulling your pants and panties off. Your hands still on his chest, moved downwards, removing his pants and his boxers. As soon as you remove those articles he worked his way up towards your face, planting little kisses on you as he did so. You squirmed, feeling a little ticklish as his warm breath and soft lips caressed your skin.

He reached your breasts, kissing and nibbling on them before he took each one in his mouth. You held his head, your fingers weave his short raven hair, pressing him closer to you. You moan every time his tongue flickered over the nubs. He then began to move his right hand, his rough fingers sliding downward. You shivered in anticipation as they pause above your opening.

He released your breast, removing your hand from his hair. His dark eyes roam over your flushed form, smirking. His hand brushed against your core but that was all it did as he moved it towards your hip. You moan in disappointment, realizing he was only teasing you. 

You glared but he only smile and pulled you towards him. You trembled slightly, and felt the head of his cock at your entrance, pushing and begging to delve into your moist depths, and you mewled softly at the teasing sensation.

You heard a soft intake of breath above you, and then he entered you. Slowly, so slowly, stretching your inside. After some more slow, strong strokes he picks up a fevered pace and your nails rake over his shoulder. Your head falling onto his shoulder as he thrusts within your hot cavern deeply. 

With each plunging stroke, it draws the two of you nearer to release. You moaned loudly as he tilts you forward to seat himself deeper within you. The new depth increased the delicious friction, driving your inner muscles to clench along his length, bringing him closer to his climax. He gave a loud cry as your core tighten, signaling your climax which triggered his. His knees buckle under as his seed surge into you as your muscles grasped onto his shaft, milking him for all he's worth. You panted, barely able to keep your eyes open. 

Sai crumbled on top of you, still feeling the lingering effects of the climax. You held on to him, feeling him still buried to the hilt in you. You moaned a bit as he shifted, switching your positions so you were on top. He smiled, nuzzling against your cheek and holding you protectively.

"May we do that again?" he asked, once his breathing was back to normal.

You stayed silent, snuggling into his hold.

"....maybe," you replied, falling asleep.

 

~~~

Footnotes:

[1] - Well, I have no idea what 'Bite Me' and other expressions similar to it are really call. So I wasn't sure to use the word phrases, slang, sayings, or expressions. I guess I'll stick with using expression or phrases. And to prevent future misunderstandings I do know the meaning behind the expression 'Bite Me'. If I didn't, than that would mean that I had no business in writing this in the first place.

[2] - In case you didn't understand it, it means that you bought a lot of shirts that were like the one you were wearing. For example: Shirts that say 'Kiss The Cook', 'I'm With Stupid', 'Screw You', 'I Hate You', 'Keep Your Chin Up', 'Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is' etc. And because of that you can't wear them around him because he'll take everything literally.

[3] - I was so damn tempted to end it there. I really had to fight the urge to do so. You guys would hate me if I did that and I couldn't bring myself to do that exactly without leaving it at a satisfying part for you all. XD


End file.
